Bulshit
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Omong kosong! Lelah Sakura menanti dan berharap, namun pria itu malah hilang kabar dan tak memunculkan batang hidung. Ia diberi harapan palsu, angan-angannya untuk hidup bersama lelaki itu musnah dalam sekejap. "Kedatangku untuk melamarmu. Apa kau siap?"/"Jangan mimpi terlalu tinggi, nanti kalau jatuh sakit. Haahaa.."/OOC, Typos/SETING ARMY


Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : Always NaruSaku. Rated : K+. Genre : Romance & Drama. Warning : OOC. Typos. Setting army. Boring cause mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossoms24

* * *

 **Bulshit**

* * *

Rambut merah muda gadis itu berterbangan saat terkena hembusan kencang dari baling-baling _helikopter_ yang baru saja mendarat. Tak lama setelah itu, pasukan Angkatan Darat Jepang tampak menghentak kaki usai turun dari _helikopter_. Senyumnya merekah lebar, terlebih saat mendapati sang Komando yang telah lama dinanti. 2 bulan ia menanti kepulangan Komando muda tersebut setelah sempat LDRan, dan sekarang ia sangat merindukan lelaki pirang itu.

Naruto berhenti, membiarkan sang Pasukan berlalu duluan. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung berlari menghampiri. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas melihat gadis mungil tersebut, kekasih yang ia cintai.

 **Grephh!**

Dan beginilah sekarang, Sakura tengah memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto sembari menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang tersebut. Inilah pelukan yang ia rindukan, juga wangi maskulin khas sang pria. Naruto mengelus-elus pungung ramping Sakura, kemudian memberi sebuah kecupan manis di pucuk kepalanya.

Pelukan Sakura kian mengerat. "Naru, aku sangat rindu padamu.." Tuturnya sembari menikati kehangatan tubuh kekar tersebut.

Naruto melepas pelukan mereka, lalu menyatukan kening. "Ya ampun, kupikir kita tak akan lagi bertemu." Ia tertawa melihat Sakura memanyunkan bibir. Memang benar, tugas yang ia hadapi sangatlah berat. Itulah resiko bila menjadi anggota Tentara.

"Baka, jangan bilang seperti itu.." Sakura sempat mendaratkan pukulan pelan terhadap dada Naruto. "Aku jadi takut." Imbuhnya kemudian. Naruto kembali memeluknya, namun sambil tertawa geli.

"Saku.."

"Hm?" Sakura menyahut di tengah menikmati pelukan mereka.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Gadis itu menadahkan kepala, menatap Naruto dari bawah. Pria itu mengulum senyum sembari menatapnya. "Akhir pekan aku boleh bertamu ke rumahmu?"

Dahi lebar Sakura berkerut memdengarnya. "Tentu saja boleh, sekalian aku kenalkan pada keluargaku. Mereka 'kan belum tahu tentang hubungan kita." Sejauh ini keduanya menjalin hubungan, pihak keluarga Sakura memang belum mengetahuinya. Tak hanya keluarga Sakura, bahkan juga dengan keluarga Naruto. Yang para Namikaze itu ketahui hanyalah dari ciri-ciri yang pernah Naruto jelaskan.

Jemari panjang milik Naruto membelai rambut pink Sakura. "Tapi.. aku datang tidak sendiri." Kedua mata bulat tersebut mengerjap seraya menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan meluncur dari bibir merah Naruto. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sakura deg-degan. "Aku datang bersama keluargaku.." Sebelum itu Naruto sempat mendaratkan kecupan di kening Sakura. "Kedatanganku untuk melamarmu. Apa kau siap?"

Sakura tercengang, antara percaya dan tak percaya. "N-naru, apa kau serius?" Ia bertanya untuk— meyakinkan.

Naruto mendengus. "Hah, semodus itu 'kah aku?" Gadis itu menggeleng— tak membenarkan. Naruto menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sakura, lalu mengangkat wajah blank tersebut ke atas. Membawa tatapan terkejut itu padanya. "Sakura, aku serius ingin melamarmu. Kapan lagi aku punya waktu untuk meminangmu, pekerjaan ini menyita banyak waktuku. Percayalah, aku benar-benar serius.." Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Naruto..."

Komando muda itu menaggapinya dengan senyum. "Baiklah, malam ini kita cari cincin pernikahan. Kau yang memilih, okay?" Sakura masih terlalu shock untuk menjawab, hanya mengangguk yang bisa ia lakukan. "Ehh, tapi.." Naruto menghela nafas, membuat dahi lebar Sakura kembali berkerut. "Apa mungkin Ayah dan Ibumu akan langsung menerimaku? Bukan 'kah mereka belum mengenalku?"

Sakura meraih tangan Naruto, dan menggenggam jemari tersebut. "Mereka sering mengolokku, tak pernah percaya bahwa aku memiliki seorang kekasih. Kedatanganmu akan membuat mereka semua termakan kata-kata sendiri, itulah akibatnya karena telah mencemo'ohkanku." Lucunya, Naruto malah tergelak mendengar tuturan Sakura yang menurutnya 'penuh dendam'. Sakura mendengus keras— merasa malu.

"Hhh.. baiklah, kita sepakat?" Gadis muda itu mengangguk mantap, memberi kepuasan pada Naruto. "Jadi, malam ini kita keluar untuk membeli cincin.." Ia tertawa, dan mengacak puncak kepala Sakura dengan gemas. "Akan kita buktikan hubungan kita bersama-sama, okay."

"Itu memang harus.." Sakura terkikik. Ia sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengabulkan do'a serta keinginan terbesarnya, ialah menjadi pendaping hidup Naruto hingga akhir hayat. Tiada hal yang membuat Sakura bahagia selain bersama Naruto, Komando pirang yang begitu ia cintai.

Namun, apa 'kah semuanya akan berjalan lancar sesuai keinganan? Tentu saja tidak, karena sebelum memulai awal yang baru mereka harus menghadapi ujian terlebih dahulu.

Sebuah konflik ringan akan menjadi pemanis sebagai awal dari semuanya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua mata Sakura berputar malas ketika telinganya mendengar tawa tertahan dari seberangnya duduk. Lagi-lagi di tertawakan, padahal ia berkata jujur. Ayah kakak, mereka tak pernah percaya bahwa ia memang benar-benar memiliki seorang kekasih berpangkat. Mereka hanya melihat dari masa lalunya, yang dulunya ia pernah mengatakan punya kekasih padahal cuma berbohong, saat di tanya kapan akan datang ke rumah Sakura hanya menjawab 'kapan-kapan.'

Dari sanalah kepercayaan itu hilang, saat Sakura ketahuan berbohong mengenai kekasih. Well, dia hanya ingin membuktikan kepada Sasori bahwa ia juga bisa memiliki kekasih, tapi sayang caranya itu salah besar. Dampak dari kebohongannya masih berlanjut sampai sekarang, hilangnya kepercayaan dari sang keluarga. Tentu saja begitu, karena bukan cuma 1 kali Sakura berbohong soal kekasih.

Salahkan saja Sasori, kakak brengsek yang gemar mengolok dirinya tak laku dikalangan pria karena jidat. Siapa pun pasti tak terima mendengarnya. Bukan Sakura tidak laku, hanya saja ia ingin mencari pria mapan untuk teman hidupnya kelak, bukan pria sembarangan hanya karena agar terlihat seperti kekinian. Ayolah, prinsipnya berbeda dari wanita-wanita di luar sana. Ia hanya ingin bersama cinta pertama dan cinta terakhirnya sepanjang hidup, itu saja.

"Jangan di tahan, tertawa saja sepuas hati Ayah.." Ujar gadis itu sewot. Mebuki tersenyum geli mendengarnya, sementara Sasori tampak menikmati gelak tawanya. Sakura berdesis geram melihat sang kakak yang tak henti terbahak. Ia berdo'a semoga saja lelaki merah itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Hiihi.." Kali ini Mebuki terkikik. "Sayang, kalau benar kau punya kekasih maka suruhlah dia datang ke rumah." Ujarnya seraya menyelipkan surai sang putri ke belakang telinga.

"Ibu, kali ini kekasihku akan benar-benar datang. Bukan cuma untuk bertamu atau memperkenalkan diri, tapi untuk meminangku. Aku akan dipinang oleh Serdadu Komando, Bu. Keluarga Tentara."

"Jangan menghayal terlalu tinggi, nanti kalau jatuh sakit. Haahaa.." Sakura mencoba menahan diri agar tak menyerang laki-laki sialan itu. Dari tadi dia terlihat SANGAT menikmati tawanya, kadang sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ghh, dasar gila." Cibir sang adik kesal.

"Memangnya putri Ayah sudah cukup umur untuk menikah? Bukan 'kah putri Ayah masih kecil dan manja, yang masak di dapur saja Ibu, mau makan apa Suami putri Ayah nanti.." Sasori membenarkan perkataan sang Ayah dengan gelak tawa. Sakura semakin kesal. Bukannya mendapat dukungan, mereka malah mencemo'ohkan dirinya. Gara-gara masa lalu sekarang ia malah menjadi bawah tertawaan. Sakura menyesal karena telah berbohong di masa lalu. Sendainya saja dunia bisa di putar balik, maka Sakura tak akan melalukan hal bodoh itu lagi.

Sentuhan Mebuki terhadap rambut Sakura lepas ketika empunya bangkit dengan kesal meninggalkan sofa. "Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, yang jelas akhir pekan ini Komandoku datang melamar. Persiapkanlah diri kalian." Usai berkata sebegitu kesalnya Sakura pun melenggang pergi dari ruang tamu. Ia ingin istirahat sejenak untuk memulai acara malam ini, keluar bersama Naruto sambil membeli cincin pernikahan.

Lihatlah betapa seriusnya Naruto, namun mereka menganggap hanya omong kosong yang Sakura utarakan. Apakah nanti mereka masih bisa tertawa mengejek setelah Naruto benar-benar datang? Atau 'kah mereka akan membungkam rapat mulut sambil menahan malu ketika Sakura memberi _Emoticon R.I.P PACMAN._

Tunggu tanggal mainnya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana, kau suka?" Sakura mengangkat tangan Naruto, lalu memerhatikan benda bulat emas yang melingkar di jari manis Naruto. Ia tersenyum melihat betapa manis nya tangan berkulit coklat— kekuningan tersebut.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Apa ini tak terlalu imut, yang polos tidak ada kah?" Sang gadis terkikik mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kita cari yang lain." Ucapnya seraya melepaskan cincin dari jari manis Naruto. Ia lalu kembali memilihi barisan cincin emas yang terpajang manis di balik kaca trsanparan tersebut.

"Naru, sebaiknya kau juga memilih.."

"Hmm, bailklah." Naruto lalu ikut memilih cincin untuk pernikahan mereka bersama Sakura. Nyaris 1 tahun keduanya menjalin hubungan, dan baru kali inilah Naruto menyatakan perasaannya bersungguh-sungguh dengan alasan ingin menikahi Sakura. Gadis itu memang jodohnya yang di kirim oleh Tuhan.

Kembali potongan daging asap Sakura kerahkan ke mulut Naruto, menyuapinya selayaknya anak kecil. Mana mungkin Naruto bisa menolak. Tentu saja usai memilah-milah cincin mereka tak langsung pulang, kencan sebentar boleh bukan. Sakura tak keberatan, malah sebaliknya. Makan malam bersama Komando tampan sangatlah menyenangkan, terlebih calon Suami.

"Lagi, kau harus makan banyak biar kuat.."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar perintah tersebut. "Kuat untuk apa?"

Sakura mendengus. "Baka, tentu saja untuk fisikmu saat kerja." Balasnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Naruto menatap jahil pada Sakura. "Hemm, kupikir untuk bulan madu kita nanti." Wajah Sakura sukses memerah hingga ke telinga setelah mendengar ucapan frontal tersebut. Ia gelagapan, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Naruto terbahak, membuat Sakura mendengus dalam keadaan malu.

"Huh, dasar mesum."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir pekan yang Sakura nantikan kini telah tiba, yang katanya Naruto beserta keluarga akan datang melamar. Disinilah sekarang ia berada, tengah duduk di meja rias sembari berdandab. Gadis manis itu ingin terlihat sempurna saat di depan keluarga Naruto, karena ini untuk kali pertamanya ia bertemu keluarga besar Namikaze. Gugup? Tentu saja begitu. Sakura hanya berharap semoga malam ini berjalan lancar, sekaligus ia ingin membuktikan semua perkataannya kemarin. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana bungkamnya Kizashi dan Sasori setelah puas mengolok dirinya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan melihat kedua pria itu kalah.

Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura menyeringai, entah bagaimana jadinya bila nanti akan benar-benar terjadi. Giliran dia yang mencemo'ohkan mereka yang kemarin mengolok dirinya.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah siap?"

Gadis itu tersentak. "Iya sebentar, 2 menit lagi Bu." Sahutnya lalu memoleskan lipstik pada bibir _peach_ miliknya. Setelah itu Sakura berdiri dihadapan cermin, menilai tampilannya terhadap diri sendiri.

"Kurang 1 lagi." Ia meraih parfume, dan menyemprotkan minyak wangi tersebut ke area leher. Dengan begitu maka sempurnalah ia malam ini.

 **CKLEKK..**

Sakura menuruni anak tangga sembari berpegang, sementara Mebuki tampak sibuk senyiapkan semua keperluan untuk tamu mereka. Semuanya harus sempurna karena yang datang kali ini bukanlah keluarga biasa-biasa saja, terutama calon Suami Sakura.

Mebuki tersenyum manis melihat Sakura telah tiba di bawah, Sasori dan Kizashi tengah terpukau mendapati perbedaan terhadap Sakura. Sepertinya mereka memang harus memakan kembali ejekan tak pantas kemarin. Ini terlihat sungguhan, mengingat bahwa dulu saat Sakura berdusta mengenai kekasih yang akan datang bertamu dia berdandan tak seperfect ini, baru kali ini dia benar-benar berbeda.

Tak selamanya juga Sasori bisa menang dari Sakura.

Namun...

Belum lama Sasori menelan kata-katanya, ia pun menarik kembali niatnya menelan kata-kata kemarin. Lagi-lagi sebuah dusta, membuat Sasori yang telah tak sabar menanti mengeluh kecewa. Bahkan juga dengan Kizaahi. Mebuki menatap sedih ke arah Sakura. Gadis muda itu tampak gelisah menanti sang kekasih yang katanya akan datang melamar.

Apakah omong kosong itu lagi?

Lelah menanti selama berjam-jam seseorang yang tak kunjung tiba, Sakura memutuskan untuk beranjak. Ia malu sekali, terlebih karena kemarin telah membangga-banggakan Naruto di depan sang keluarga. Dan nyatanya apa? Dia sama saja dengan pria brengsek dia luar sana yang hanya menebar harapan palsu.

Kejadian malam ini kembali mengingatkan Sakura pada hari itu, saat ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang juga berbohong seperti ini terhadapnya. Apa mungkin ia tak akan pernah bisa memiliki pasangan hidup? Itu terlalu kejam.

Sasori turut bersedih melihat keadaan sang adik saat ini. Dia tampak murung, wajahnya yang cantik itu tak lagi berseri. Sakura berjalan gontai menaiki anak tangga, terlihat antara hidup dan mati. Lagi-lagi dia di bohongi, di beri harapan palsu. Apa yang bisa Sasori lakukan untuk gadis itu? Mengoloknya saat sedang sedih begini? Tidak, ia cukup waras untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Sebejat-bejatnya seorang kakak jelas ia takkan mau menyakiti sang adik, saudara kandung yang amat disayangi.

Setelah melalui malam kelabu nan menyebalkan, kini Sakura mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Ia tengah duduk gelisah di tepi ranjang, dan terus menatap layar ponsel. Sejak belasan menit tadi Sakura mencoba menelfon Naruto, namun dengan teganya orang diseberang sana tak menjawab. Sikap Naruto benar-benar menyakiti Sakura.

12 kali panggilan dari Sakura yang tak di jawab, dan hal ini makin membuatnya kalut. Antara ingin marah dan menangis. Ia ingin membenci Naruto, namun sialnya ia tak mampu untuk melakukannya. Cinta ini benar-benar membunuh Sakura.

 **Prakk!**

Karena kesal panggilan darinya tak di jawab, Sakura nekat merusak ponsel pintar miliknya. Membantingnya dengan keras ke dinding tembok kamar, alhasil benda canggih tersebut pun jatuh berderai di lantai keramik. Sakura menyesal karena telah mempercayai omong kosong yang Naruto utarakan kepadanya. Seandainya Sakura tahu akan seperti ini kejadiannya, maka ia tak akan pernah mau mengenal Naruto. Pria bermulut besar itu telah menghancurkan hatinya.

"Hikss.. dasar bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Gadis itu menangis sembari menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan. Rasanya sesak sekali, terlebih saat sudah terlanjur mencintai. Bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menghapus rasa cinta ini? Pasti akan sangat sulit sekali.

Lelah menangis selama berjam-jam, dan saat membuka pintu kamar Sakura Mebuki mendapati sang putri telah terlelap dengan mata wajah sembab. Ia meringis perih melihat keadaan gadis muda itu. Sungguh kasihan, malang sekali nasibnya.

Wanita itu kembali menutup pintu— tak ingin mengganggu Sakura. Ia tahu anak itu butuh sendiri untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis merah muda itu memeras kain cucian, lalu menjemurnya dan menjepitnya setelah itu. Mebuki yang melihat Sakura tak bersemangat hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sejak pagi putrinya itu tak mengatakan apapun, dia diam seperti orang bisu. Mebuki tahu ini tak mudah bagi Sakura, namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuknya. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah kepada Tuhan.

Sakura tersentak ketika mendapati Mebuki di dekatnya. "Biar Ibu saja yang melakukannya."

"Tapi Bu..."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Mebuki tersenyum. Sakura menghembuskan nafas, lalu menyerahkan kain di tangannya kepada sang Ibu. Sebelum menjauh, ucapan Mebuki sukses menghentikan langkahnya. "Bersabarlah, semua pasti ada hikmahnya." Ujarnya menyemangati sang putri yang tengah putus asa.

Sakura tersenyum getir dengan mata berkaca. Ia pun mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti. Senyum Mebuki kian melebar. Begitulah cara dia menutupi kesedihannya melihat keadaan Sakura. Kasihan sekali gadis manis itu, selalu gagal dalam bercinta.

"Permisi.."

Dahi lebar Sakura menyerngit melihat punggung para tamu mereka. "Ada tamu?" Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk masuk, disusul oleh Mebuki.

Sasori di buat termangu ketika keluar untuk menyambut sang tamu. "Maaf, apa benar ini kediaman Sakura Haruno?" Seorang wanita bersurai merah marun tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Dia tak sendirian, ada kerabat dibelakangnya.

Kedua mata bulat Sasori tak henti mengerjap, menatap heran pada orang asing tersebut. "I-iya benar, ini kediaman Sakura Haruno. Maaf, ada perlu apa ya?"

"Kami orang tua Naruto Namikaze yang datang untuk melamar Sakura Haruno.." Jawab Suami dari wanita bermata _violet_ tersebut.

Mulut Sasori terbuka, dan membentuk huruf 'O' bulat. Sakura tiba, dan saat menoleh Naruto langsung mendapatinya dalam keadaan kumal. Wajah sembab, hidung memerah, berkantung mata, rambut acak-acakan dan kaos tipis berompi dengan bawahan rok mini bewarna biru tua. Sakura tampil kacau di depan mereka, keluarga besar Naruto.

Berulang-ulang mata bulat tersebut mengerjap, tengah mencoba membenarkan apakah ini mimpi. Mebuki yang berada dibelakang Sakura tampak agak shock.

 _'Ya Tuhan, penampilanku ini sangat memalukan...'_ Sakura membantin shock.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sakura, aku telah datang untuk melam— ehh, lohh!?" Kalimatnya terhenti ketika melihat gadis itu malah lari meninggalkannya. Lihatlah, dia lari sambil membawa kain cucian di tangannya. Astaga, apa ia terlihat seperti hantu hingga di tinggal lari oleh sang pujaan hati. Orang sudah dia tampan begini.

"Sakura, kenapa lari!?"

"..." Tak ada sahutan, dia terus berlari menjauh dari rumah. Naruto yang tak punya pilihan lain pun bergegas mengejarnya. Demi masa depannya bersama Sakura maka apapun akan Naruto lakukan, bahkan sekalipun mereka harus berlari main kucing-kucingan seperti ini. Memang seperti kekanakan, tapi lumayan seru juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Grephh!**

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas begitu berhasil menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menarik pinggang kecil gadis itu. Sakura yang mendapat kesempatan lekas menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dibalik dada bidang sang pria. "Apa aku kurang tampan hingga kau lari?" Ia terkekeh.

Sakura menadahkan kepala merah mudanya, menatap wajah yang kelewat tampan itu dari jangkauannya. "Kau bohong.." Dahi Naruro berkerut tebal, Sakura tahu dia butuh penjelasan. "Kau bilang akhir pekan ini akan datang melamarku, tapi setelah aku tunggu kenapa kau tak juga datang? Apa kau sibuk?"

Naruto makin heran setelah mendengar paparan tersebut. "Aku menepati janjiku, akhir pekan ini aku benar-benar datang membawa keluargaku. Apa maksudmu aku berbohong?" Kali ini giliran Sakura mengerutkan kening. Ada yang salah.

"Hari sabtu kau bilang akan datang, lalu kenapa malah hari minggu? Bukan 'kah akhir pekan itu hari sabtu?" Seketika Naruto cengo. Gadis manis itu tengah menatapnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Terdiam sesaat, hingga akhirnya Naruto melakukan sesuatu terhadap Sakura..

 **Ctapp..**

"Aww.." Sakura lekas menyentuh dahi lebarnya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah jentikan.

"Hah." Lalu Naruto menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura. "Haahaahaa..." Ia terbahak di tepi pos ronda sembari memegang perut menggunakan sebelah tangan. Sakura memiringkan kepala melihat Naruto.

"Hey, ada yang salah?"

Naruto menyeka setitik air mata di sudut matanya. "Tentu saja ada yang salah.." Ia menarik tangan Sakura, dan mengajaknya duduk di pos ronda. "Kupikir akhir pekan itu hari minggu." Sakura masih belum mengerti, karena yang ia tahu akhir pekan adalah hari sabtu.

"Jadi, apa aku salah?"

Naruto mengacak gemas rambut Sakura. "Baka, tentu saja kau salah. Akhir pekan itu hari minggu, bukan hari sabtu." Sembari mencerna Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipi mulusnya yang tak gatal. "Pantas saja aku tak datang disaat kau nanti, kan aku janji datang akhir pekan yang jelas-jelas hari minggu. Kau salah hari dear. Ohh, astaga.."

Sakura menundukan kepala karena malu. "Umm, jadi aku yang salah.." Ucapnya sambil memainkan kedua kakinya yang berayun. Naruto mendengus keras, merasa kesal juga gemas dengan calon Istrinya itu. "Gomene." Ia mencicit.

Naruto tertawa geli. Ia memanjangkan tangan, lalu mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Sudah tak apa, sekarang ayo kita pulang.." Senyumnya mengembang lebar, membuat Sakura turut tersenyum melihatnya."Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa semalam aku tak bisa menghubungimu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sakura tertawa kikuk. "Eumm.." Tatapan heran dari Naruto seakan mendesaknya untuk bicara. "Semalam aku membanting ponselku, karena aku pikir kau benar-benar tak datang." Wajahnya memerah pekat. Astaga, ia malu sekali. Naruto hanya bisa tercengang. "Gomene, Naru..."

Komando muda tersebut beranjak. "Lupakan, yang penting sekarang aku sudah datang membawa keluargaku." Ia menjulurkan tangan, meminta Sakura untuk menggapai tangannya. "Ayo kita mulai lagi." Gadis itu mengangguk bahagia, melupakan segala kekesalannya mengenai Naruto yang ternyata hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena tak mempercayai kekasihnya sendiri, pastinya sangat menyakitkan untuk Naruto.

Gandengan Sakura semakin erat. "Naru, aku tak marah 'kan?" Naruto menatapnya ke samping sembari terus melangkah. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tak tahu." Ia menundukan kepalanya sedih.

Naruto langsung menarik Sakura dan merangkulnya kemudian. "Mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu.." Ia menghimpitnya erat. "Anggap saja ini cobaan untuk kita sebelum memulai semuanya, kau mengerti." Sakura mengangguk paham. "Hmm, anak pintar."

Gadis gulali itu tertawa cekikikan. Ia bahagia bersama Naruto, dan apalah arti hidupnya bila tanpa lelaki pirang nan menawan itu.

Sasori yang melihat kedatangan sang adik bersama kekasihnya terlihat tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sial, kali ini ia bebar-benar kalah. Untunglah tidak ada taruhan konyol, jadi ia masih bisa selamat. Sama halnya dengan sang putra, Kizashi tampak kehabisan kata-kata, salahnya karena telah meremahkan Sakura. Mereka jadi memakan kata-kata sendiri bukan.

Selamat untuk Sakura..

* * *

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
